The present invention relates generally to fiber reinforced composite materials and more specifically to an apparatus and method for providing a scaffold platform having a fiber reinforced composite board.
Scaffold platforms provide an elevated surface for supporting laborers and materials and are commonly used in construction and repair projects by plasterers, painters, electricians, drywall installers, lathers and other workers. Typically, the scaffold platform is mounted to a scaffolding framework at the required elevation. Some scaffold platforms may be suspended at the proper height by attaching the scaffold platform between two ladders or other available structures at the work site.
Conventional scaffold platforms include a wooden plank or plywood sheet attached to an aluminum frame. Although typical scaffold platforms provide adequate strength and support, conventional designs are limited in durability and convenience. Conventional designs are heavy and are negatively effected by moisture resulting in a reduced strength and reduced useful life.
The significant weight of the scaffold platform results in convenience and safety issues since the scaffold platform must often be carried to and from the work site from a vehicle. Locations such as construction sites typically contain rugged terrain having many holes, rocks and other debris or obstacles. These conditions pose a danger to persons carrying the heavy and cumbersome conventional scaffold platforms. Further, the large weight to size ratio often requires more than one person to carry and assemble large scaffold platforms.
One attempt at reducing the dangers of carrying large and heavy scaffold platforms includes using several detachable planks for the support surface of the scaffold platform which allows the user to carry the scaffold platform in several trips rather than in one. This design, however, results in inconvenience to the user because of the time and effort required to transport and assemble the multi-piece platform. In addition, the unsecured planks on the scaffold platform may add to the risk of injury.
Since moisture adversely effects wood, many conventional platforms may have a typical life-span of a only a few years. Water entering the wood elements may cause warping, decreased strength and may cause the wood to deteriorate after continued exposure. Humidity, rain and other precipitation frequently exposes scaffold platforms to moisture. In addition, periodic washing of the scaffold platform is necessary for safety and cosmetic reasons.
Therefore, there is need for a method and apparatus for providing a scaffold platform with a reduced weight to size ratio that is strong, durable, and moisture resistant.